Anakin's Decree
by freeheart72
Summary: This may become a series on a take on Anakin not going to the dark side, but being more carefully looked after by the council besides Obi-Wan. I don't own any characters. May contain spanking in future chapters.
The crisp cleansing wind ran its' strand-like currents through the tall green grass and weeping willow's hanging branches, making them sway to and fro in a delicate dance of gravity and movement.

A whisper bird calmly swayed on the weeping willow's branches. It's golden feathers shimmering in the sunlight as it yawned, it's elongated beak contributing to its lengthy elegance, as its' tail made tiny movements to maintain balance. It began to sing a sweet low pitched garbled song when...

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ANAKIN!", golden feathers unceremoniously flew, suddenly dislodged from the disgruntled creature. It ruffled it's feathers in self-righteous indignation and flew away in a huff, it would find its' peace elsewhere.

Meanwhile Obi Wan looked down disapprovingly at a sheepish looking Anakin Skywalker. How many times had he found himself in this same predicament, looking up at his master, while getting a lecture, only to find himself looking down at the floor later getting his backside warmed. Unfortunately, for Anakin this was not one of those times. It would not be so simple this time.

Apparently, switching the labels on the herbal mason jars as a prank had not impressed the other Jedi masters as well.

Any other time it would have been a mischievous prank that would be dealt with swiftly, but in Anakin's case, there had just been too many instances, and considering his background, of course the council had become wary of the direction of his progress.

The young padawan looked up tentatively from his seated position to his master, as his master emanated his displeasure towards him.

"I don't understand! What did you hope to gain from this stupidity? Oh, I know I know!," Obi Wan exclaimed in over exaggerated false enthusiasm, "you thought it would have been fun to see Master Mundi running for the hygiene facilities with a most unexpected case of diarrhea, didn't you!", he said ending with an angry scowl, his blue eyes boring into his young charge.

Anakin stifled a laugh as that image promptly came to his only too abliging mind, the "oh so proper" Master Mundi making a run for the toilets holding his privates both front and back as his black robes flew about. He'd probably be thankful his robes were black at that point. What a sight that would have been, but the scoundrel had enough self-preservation to reign in his imagination and keep a repentant face looking downward as his golden locks hid his green eyes.

Alas, his master only knew him too well.

"You think you're so clever don't you! Don't give me that look, I know what you're really thinking! It won't seem as humorous when you learn who was affected by your foolishness!", Obi-Wan chided, wondering how his next statement would affect his boy.

Anakin's head shot up, his expression touched with concern.

"You know Chadry, the little one that always runs to you and loves to be cuddled?", Anakin's blood ran cold as fear took hold of him. He pictured the little tan skinned 5 year old bundle of energy running up to him, new leaf green eyes softly framed by bouncing auburn curls, as he eagerly hopped up and down, outstretched arms hungry to take and give comfort.

Oh no, please no, Anakin thought, as his arms hung limply between his legs. His face somber with worry.

Good, he got his attention, Obi-Wan thought.

"He had to be taken to the medical wing to have his stomach emptied. He was unknowingly given elderoot, instead of mintberry tea, for a stomach ache", Obi-Wan informed him, hoping it would impress the seriousness of his actions and their upcoming consequences.

Anakin shut his eyes, pressing his lips and cradled his head with his hands, as he rocked slightly and fro, his elbows perched on his knees, as he whispered in quiet concern, "No, no, no, no, no, please no."

Things had suddenly become very serious. He hadn't planned for this. Actually he hadn't planned anything. He'd acted on impulse, thought it would be funny.

"Is..is he ok?", he asked Obi-Wan looking back up at his master, nervously twirling the ends of his cloak between his fingers, it was a nervous habit he'd formed as a child and Obi-Wan had never seen the harm in it, so he'd let it be.

He'd been such a mature little one when he first was introduced to Obi-Wan. What had happened? It seemed as if as soon as he hit his teenage years, he had begun to act out more than usual. Had he regressed?

All these thoughts were swirling in the Jedi's thoughts as he simultaneously answered his pupil.

"Yes, thank goodness, Master Yoda noticed the tea smelled odd for supposedly being mintberry. He is the reason Chadry will recover with minimum to no complications. If it had been neutralized any later, he may have had permanent liver damage, limiting his quality of life and life expectancy", Obi-Wan informed his squirming underling.

On hearing Chadry would be fine, Anakin flopped himself back, his head rested on the top of the sofa, as he expelled a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness", he said, genuine relief flowing from him. This just pained Obi-Wan more as he knew that "relief" promised to be short-lived, at least it would be after he learned of the council's decision .

"As you know, the council had a meeting about this situation today, while you were restricted to your quarters", Obi Wan told him, intending for a smooth transition.

Anakin looked down, he knew something was coming. Beside his master's disappointment and disapproval he could feel sadness and was that apprehension? Why apprehension? That worried him.

He really never thought it would go this far. He had just wanted to play a joke on the masters, most of them were so solemn all the time. He thought they could use a little shaking up, that's all.

Purudu dung! He'd been so stupid and thoughtless. Suddenly he could see his actions had been a poorly executed attempt at humor, and a selfish cure for boredom.

He deserved whatever punishment his master deemed fit. Even if he decided on corporal punishment, he'd take it, he'd earned it this time he had to admit. Poor little Chadry! Master Billaba would definitely prohibit him from seeing him, besides having some choice words for him. He hoped the little one wouldn't hate him now. No more butterfly kisses, he'd miss them, and he'd miss making him laugh. It felt good to be wanted, even if he didn't want to admit it.

His upcoming attitude adjustment wasn't going to feel good. That he knew for certain, he just didn't know how right he was. Although it had been a year since his master had last spanked him, it was not uncommon for a teacher to take his apprentice to task for a misdeed.

Oh my poor padawan, Obi-Wan thought.

There it goes again, Anakin flinched as mixed emotions of disapproval, anger, apprehension, and fear radiated from his master. His master wanted him to feel his disappointment, but was trying to shield him from his own anxiety. What his master wasn't aware of was how sensitive Anakin's senses had become in the last few years. Obi-Wan hadn't noticed and Anakin wasn't telling. Not while he could use it to his advantage.

"What did they decide Master?", Anakin asked, feeling a cold lump forming in his stomach.

"They decided your actions called for corporal punishment. You must have known it would have come to this", Obi-Wan said, hating what he was about to do.

"Yes Master, I did, but I didn't do it with intent to cause harm, please believe me, I just wanted to stir things up a little. I'm sorry I caused you any pain Master, and I'm definitely sorry I caused Chadry any harm. If I had known that was a possibility I never would have even tried. I'm so sorry Master", Anakin exclaimed, unable to look into his Master's eyes for long, regret emanating from them.

Obi-Wan's own regret intermingled with Anakin's emotions, overwhelming the anxious young master. After being together so long they could feel each other's emotions clearly as most masters and padawans did, more so when the bond was strong.

"I'm sorry too Anakin", Obi-Wan sadly whispered.

"Master?", Anakin asked tentatively, daring to step forward.

Obi-Wan shook it off and strengthened his resolve, saying "I'm sorry too Anakin", this time more forcefully, making Anakin step back, his gaze cast downward again. He'd felt him put up a barrier. That stung. His master was usually accessible to him.

"I'm sorry it's come to this, but it's out of my hands now. Out of my most incompetent hands", Obi-Wan finished strongly, catching Anakin's green eyes, as they snapped up at his last statement.

"Incompetent Master? You're anything but incompetent! Who..", Anakin shot out, his loyalty inflamed.

"The council", Obi-Wan answered abruptly.

"Damn", Anakin hissed under his breath. Hurt pride had turned to regret. It was his fault his master had been dressed down by the elders. He and his master had been called to stand before the council one too many times, usually because of his "behavioral issues".

"Because I've allowed you too many liberties, I've been too soft on you, and neglected to enforce the boundaries needed for a padawan to thrive and grow into his full potential", Obi-Wan concluded, feeling like he'd let Anakin and himself down. What a failure, what would Grand Master Yoda say? What would Qui-Gonn Jinn say?

Master Yoda, who had been his master as a youngling, would probably say, "In a problem you find yourself youngling."

Quinn-Jonn would say, "Feel the force, don't think just feel." The problem was he was feeling, feeling awful that is.

"Poodoo! I admit I made a big mistake, but it's not your fault. I..", Anakin piped in his defense.

"Anakin!", Obi-Wan sternly reprimanded, raising his palm up to silence him.

"This is exactly what they were talking about! A young one was hurt because of your actions! Do you not understand the gravity of what you've done!", he expelled through clenched teeth. Anakin's face fell at his master's biting words.

He was grateful for the immediate obedience, the young master was at his tipping point and he was sure Anakin could feel his patience reserves were dangerously low.

He breathed in deeply, calming himself, "But it's not your fault. You are my responsibility. This is on me", he admitted.

He looked at his fazed pupil and couldn't help but feel guilt and dread. It was his fault his youngling was going to suffer now. He had been too lenient with the boy.

"I'm sorry Master, I've shamed and disappointed you. I have no excuse and I'm so sorry", he said, back pedaling, wishing he had never even thought about switching those stupid labels.

"It was not my intention", the abashed boy muttered, fidgeting.

"No. It is I that should apologize. I failed you Anakin. I did not sufficiently enforce the boundaries you needed consistently, and now... now..", he stammered.

"No master, you've never fail...", Anakin was ordered into silence as soon as Obi-Wan raised his hand up, having Anakin stand up for him was the last thing he needed.

If he had done his job earlier...perhaps they wouldn't be here now. How many times had he wanted to put that boy over his knee and paddle his disobedient backside, as had been done to him on rare occasion...but he thought...hadn't the boy been through enough?

Being born into slavery and having to fend for himself as well as his mother, left him without much of a childhood. Also, having to leave his mother at such a young age had been traumatic for the child. Although, according to Jedi training standards, he'd been found late. He'd experienced much, but the boy was resilient, and his gift was incredibly strong. Which is why his training was so important, perhaps there was reasoning in the council's decision.

His training style was "ineffective", as Master Rancisis had put it, so now his padawan was being taken from him to be disciplined by another more experienced master. It wasn't a common practice, but it was done from time to time, and usually once the issue was corrected the padawan would be reunited with master, but that was undecided in their case so far.

He could still feel the humiliation coursing up his spine as he stood in the middle of the beautifully built circular chamber. The craftsmanship was truly incomparable, it's design inspired openness and peace with surrounding windows allowing the morning sunlight in to warm its' occupants. The morning rays shone through one of the various windows surrounding the circular room, and warmed Obi-Wan's face, as he noticed the intricately designed emblem on the floor. He welcomed the warmth as scrutinizing eyes passed judgement on him and his padawan. It really was a beautiful morning, too bad he couldn't enjoy it.

How could they judge his boy, he thought as his protective streak rose. They knew nothing of him, nothing of his dreams, his insecurities, or his fears. They knew nothing of all those nights of holding him when he'd woken from night terrors in a cold sweat screaming for his mother. That stricken look in his eyes. Thankfully enough, they had subsided eventually.

Blast it! They were right, he was too biased towards the boy. They were taught from the beginning their lives were not their own, they belonged to the Force. They were called to hone their skills to better serve those around them. That was a challenge to Anakin, as he was naturally an independent spirit. Obi-Wan had tried to instill a sense of duty in him, but the boy had difficulty meeting his teacher's expectations, as his own will would override his master's call to obedience. Of course this progression had caught the council's eye. The Jedi order demanded accountability.

Perhaps he was making too much of all this. After all, the boy was no longer a young child, he was 15 years old. Surely, he was mature enough to see the reasoning behind their adjudication. Besides, he was being assigned to an excellent master, right?

He would probably take it better than expected.

Except...

The elected master had the most distinguished reputation for being strict to a fault, and Obi-Wan had never seen any of that particular master's padawans put a toe out of line voluntarily, so he couldn't say he wasn't effective.

Master Mace Windu had that reputation for as long as he could remember..

Anakin was in for a rude awakening.

Obi-Wan had served under him once before and still remembered his imposing presence. He was a good master, albeit demanding and gruff at times.

He inspired a healthy dose of fear in those he governed, and instilled within them a desire, no...a need, to please him. Obi-Wan remembered finding himself longing to obtain a kind word or any acknowledgment from him when he'd been loaned to him by Qui-Gonn Jinn for a particular mission He made them work hard for his approval, and that had only made it all the more satisfying once he'd achieved success.

Obi-Wan had made Anakin work hard too, but hadn't known how to instill that kind of fear. It just wasn't in him to do so. When he was a padawan being obedient to his master was a given. He hated disappointing him, and had made a point of not repeating his mistakes.

Anakin on the other hand had no problem causing havoc. If it wasn't switching the labels, it was stealing a land pod to go illegally racing. Honestly, the lad lacked self-control.

Blast his pride and humiliation, if this is what his padawan needed then so be it. He folded his hands behind his lower back and took a deep breath.

"The council decided I would not be the one to administer your corporal punishment", Obi-Wan pronounced clearly, so he wouldn't have to repeat it.

"What? But master...Why?...Who?...who will?", Anakin asked in a soft voice, swallowing hard. No one had ever punished him in that manner but Obi-Wan. Sure, all padawan's were subject to all masters, but usually any physical correction was left to their chosen master.

"Why? Because I have done an inadequate job of guiding you in the right direction. And who? Who will be the same person that will not only administer your discipline, but continue your training in my place", he said authoritavely, there it was done, Obi-Wan thought.

"What? What do.. What do you mean take over my training? You're my master", Anakin said, slightly chuckling, surely his master was jesting perhaps to alleviate the tension.

Once he saw there was no laughter forthcoming from his master he asked, "What's going on? What's happening? I don't understand master", he said, feeling sick.

"Yes, you do Anakin. You know what I meant. I will no longer be your master. Another will take my place. The council has decided, their decision is irrevocable", Obi-Wan said calmly, knowing the storm was just brewing. Perhaps he was worrying for naught, and he would take it well, besides he wasn't a child anymore, he was 15 years old now. Surely he had learned there are consequences to his actions by now.

"No, there has to be a way to talk to them, to speak some sense to them. That's crazy, it doesn't make sense. I won't go", Anakin said, rebelliousness rearing its uncompromising head.

Or perhaps not.

"Yes, you will, and no, there is no way to go over their heads. They are the council Anakin. You must understand, you are old enough now to understand the severity of this matter", Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, I..I do understand the severity of my actions, but...but", Anakin stammered, the realization that nothing would ever be the same finally hitting him, he was stunned this was really happening. He began to shake like a leaf. What had he done!

"It's not a common practice, but it has been done in the past when the circumstances have called for it.", his teacher said, reasoning if he knew he wasn't the only one, it would help.

"It will be difficult at first, but you will adjust", Obi-Wan calmly stated, hoping he would see the reasoning behind this adjustment.

"I don't want to adjust!", he yelled, nervously pacing in front of his master.

"Please Obi-Wan, there has to be something you can say to them, to make them see reason, please, please!", he pleaded, grasping his cloak, beginning to hyperventilate.

"I'm fine, there is nothing wrong with me! I just made a mistake, that's all!", Anakin argued, refusing any other option.

"The time for reasoning with them is past, you're behavior time and time again clearly points out I have failed to instill a solid moral compass within you", Obi-Wan said, taking a hold of his arm.

"NO!", he screamed at his mentor, angry in disbelief.

"Will you stop please? Take a deep breath and calm down", he ordered Anakin, who obliged him reluctantly, those last words had stung.

"Now listen Anakin. There is good in you, but your disobedience and rebelliousness will be your undoing as well as mine. This is for your own good youngling", he said gently cupping his cheeks in his hands, hoping to disarm the impending eruption.

"WHAT! N..N..NO! DON'T SAY THAT! PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT MASTER!", Anakin screamed desperately, on the verge of tears, yanking his face out of his master's hands.

"THIS ISN'T GOOD! THERE ISN'T ANYTHING GOOD ABOUT THIS!", he screamed, in a fitful state.

"YES! ANAKIN! YES! IT IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!", Obi-Wan yelled, stunning a grieving Anakin into silence. The young man crossed his arms and looked down.

"This is how it has to be, I'm so sorry my dear Palawan, but I'm afraid I have failed. Hopefully Master Mace Windu will be a better mentor and lead you in the way of the force more effectively than I have", Obi-Wan said calmly, he figured, he's already upset, might as well tell him everything now. It would be easier for him that way, even if it wasn't right now, he thought.

"Oh no! Windu?! I'm going with Master Windu?", Anakin exclaimed, his face expressing things had just taken a turn for the worse.

"This is all your fault! You're letting them do this to me! What, have you tired of me, is that it?", Anakin bitterly spat out.

"You know that's not true my youngling", the strung out mentor said, his voice hoarse.

"You don't know how much it pains me to have to let you go", Obi-Wan said, his voice cracking as his eyes, betrayed the hurt within them.

"I..I hope one day...you can forgive me", Obi-Wan said, looking down, running his hand over his face and through his hair. His shoulders slumped, he was done.

This was not going well.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please don't do this", Anakin heartbrokenly pleaded, ignoring Obi-Wan's apology, falling on his knees at his master's feet, holding on to his master's waist, burying his face in his robes.

"There's nothing I can do Anakin, it's out of my hands, I...", Obi-Wan said, wishing there was something he could do.

"Please don't say that! I'm s..s..soooo s..s..sooorry Master! Please don't do this! *sob* I'll won't do it again! PLEASE! *sob* I'll do better, I promise!", Anakin begged looking up, emitting frail hope .

Then is a small voice, Anakin whispered, "I know I've given you reason to, but please don't give up on me", he choked out as he broke down crying, his whole body shaking with the sobs as he buried his face back in his master's robes.

He placed his arms around Anakin's head and shoulders and embraced him lovingly, as a father would his distraught child.

"I would never give up on you", he said shutting his eyes tightly, forcing tears to escape.

"But we must obey the council's decree" , he concluded, putting Anakin's flickering light of hope out. The boy began to pull away, twisting his head right to left.

"I'll still be on the same grounds as you, and if Master Windu approves perhaps we can spend some time together", he suggested, kneeling down next to him, hoping to find the silver lining.

Anakin kept shaking his head no inconsolably.

He forcefully grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Pay attention!", he reprimanded making him gasp. Damn he was doing this wrong.

"Please listen Anakin", he gently said, as he eased up on the distraught boys' shoulders, rubbing them gently.

"It has already been decided. It is best to accept the council's decree. They only have your best interests in mind. All that matters now is to do what is best for you so you can use your gifts for the greater good. Master Windu will help you reach your potential in ways I couldn't. Don't you want that? Don't you want to make me proud? I know you are capable of so much more", Obi-Wann asked, hoping to influence his padawan into cooperating.

"Yes master, I do want to make you proud", Anakin replied in a hitched voice, wiping his eyes, as he sat back on his knees.

"But please, please believe me when I say, my sentiment..for you..will..never..change, I will always love you, my padawan, you understand me?", Obi-Wan calmly uttered, lifting Anakin's face by the chin to look him straight in the eye, his voice hoarse as he unsuccessfully blinked back the tears, that now made a trail of their own.

Anakin nodded as a whimper escaped his lips. A continuous flow of tears cascaded down his flushed cheeks, as red rimmed eyes reflected his misery. Their foreheads connected, as his master held his shoulders, and it was enough, he was somewhat comforted.

"And I will always love you Master", Anakin gently whispered, as Obi-Wan sat on the floor, his back against the sofa, and took him into his arms, and let him cry himself out.

Council be screwed. They could wait until he was ready to go with Windu.


End file.
